Tiempo
by Alexs R
Summary: Después de la muerte de la princesa Esmeralda, Céfiro está sin Pilar. Han regresado guerreras mágicas, en especial tú. One-shot. Paris Ferio x Anais Fuu .


**Tiempo**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Truenos.

El sonido hace eco en mi habitación. No consigo dormir. Cerré mis ojos hace horas y, al parecer, hoy será una de esas noches en las que por más que lo intente, por más vueltas que de en la cama, no podré conciliar el sueño ¡Demonios!

Giro para colocarme boca arriba y abro mis ojos. Observo el techo, mientras que en medio de la sinfonía de la naturaleza, que se cuela por las paredes y ventanas del castillo, me pierdo en mis pensamientos nuevamente.

Bueno, si lo pienso, hoy ha sido un día bastante irregular. Creo que Guru Clef, Presea y los demás estarán de acuerdo conmigo, ya que ellas han vuelto nuevamente a este planeta… a Céfiro. Pero no entiendo ¿por qué?, ¿cómo? Mi querida hermana era la única con el poder de invocar a las legendarias guerreras mágicas del místico mundo, pero ahora que no está ¿quién lo habrá hecho? Y ¿con qué objetivo? Todo es tan extraño…

¡Rayos! Si sigo llenando mi cabeza con ese tipo de cosas, sin duda no dormiré ni diez minutos… Al menos te volví a ver, mi querida Anaís.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cada vez que menciono tu nombre o en cada momento que pienso en ti. Me agradan mucho Marina y Lucy, pero tú eres una jovencita muy peculiar. Siempre desconfiaste de mí y tenías razón para hacerlo. Tus vibrantes ojos siempre me miraban como si yo fuera transparente, tratando de ver las verdades de mi alma. No eres nada fácil de engañar, ¿verdad?

Recuerdo aquella vez que tuvimos que trabajar juntos, cuando tratamos de destruir aquella roca, que resultó ser la razón por la cual en el Bosque del Silencio la magia era inutilizable. Gritabas como loca mi nombre al ver como mi cuerpo era transformado en algo monstruoso. No puedo evitar sonreír. Eras tan diferente en aquellos días, no tenías ni la mitad de confianza que tienes hoy en día en ti misma. Haz madurado mucho.

Ahora que lo pienso, había olvidado aquella vez que casi muero y me salvaste. En realidad, fuiste a rescatarme tu sola, pero no me merecía eso, después de todo, las coloque a las tres en bandeja de plata para el pequeño Ascot y su bestia, aquel bicho horroroso, que atacaba basándose en la voz. Ese día, Anaís, estuviste brillante, en tus ojos había una gran determinación que no se ha esfumado hasta hoy. Y, al final, lograste que tu espada se desarrollara. Para mi suerte, me reivindique ayudándote a ti y a las chicas a escapar de las manos de Caldina. Lástima que no pudieses ver mi actuación ¡te la habrías creído completamente! Cuando caí al suelo y ella huyó creyendo que en verdad me habían matado ¡Qué tonta! Claro que no puedo culparla, definitivamente tengo dotes de actor y cuando me lo propongo puedo hacerle creer a cualquiera la mentira más descabellada… a todos menos a ti, la chica de los rubios cabellos y la mirada penetrante ¿cierto?

Sabes, no me entiendo Anaís. Te conozco muy poco, no sé nada de tu mundo, ni de tu familia; sólo conozco aquello que me muestras y, a decir verdad, no es mucho. La mayor parte del tiempo, siempre has medido tus palabras conmigo, siempre fría, calculadora y distante… no puedo culparte, no debí haberte mentido, si sólo hubiera sido honesto contigo desde el primer momento, no me habría sido tan difícil ganarme tu confianza… pero sé que ya las cosas no son así. Sé que ahora, podrías contarme todo lo que se refiere a tu existencia antes, durante y después de Céfiro, aunque el después técnicamente no ha sido muy largo que digamos…

Sin embargo, no debes hacerlo, yo nunca te preguntaré acerca de tu vida. Tú deber era rescatar a la Princesa Esmeralda y salvar a Céfiro, y una vez más, tú has decidido defenderlo y mi deber ahora es ayudarte a ti, a Marina y a Lucy, juntos con la ayuda de los demás, debemos salvar Céfiro, luchar por su bienestar y el de las personas que lo habitan. Debemos tener la esperanza en que el nuevo Pilar hará reinar la paz. Sin embargo, hay que defenderlo de los nuevos enemigos que, sin duda, querrán aprovecharse de este momento de debilidad. No hay tiempo para sentarnos a charlar, tal vez después lo haya, pero no ahora.

¡Oh, Anaís! ¡No sabes cuánto quisiera abrazarte! He soñado tanto tiempo contigo, me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, así podría estrecharte en mis brazos y enlazar los dedos de mis manos con los tuyos. Quizás pudiera robarte un beso, pero ahora todo es un caos.

Hermana, cada día te comprendo más a ti y a Zagato ¿cómo pudieron soportar vivir así por tanto tiempo? Todos te juzgamos muy mal Zagato. Tú sólo querías lo mejor para la princesa. Es tan injusto que la persona que tiene como deber proteger y amar a Céfiro sobre todas las cosas no pueda enamorarse. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si el Pilar pudiera enamorarse no sería justo ni con Céfiro, ni con esa persona amada, porque ambos no pueden ocupar el primer puesto en la vida de una persona ¡Qué encrucijada! Siento mucho que ustedes tuvieran que pasar por algo así, no merecían vivir así…

Me levanto de mi cama, iré a caminar un rato, quizás así el sueño venga a mí. Camino hacia el armario, saco mi vestimenta de siempre y me la empiezo a poner.

**-0-**

Suspiro.

Llevamos muchos días así. Ya ni un rayo de Sol se asoma, ni siquiera la luna podemos observar. Sólo los rayos que iluminan ligeramente la oscuridad que nos rodea.

- "¿Paris?"

Reconozco esa voz.

- "Hola Anais." – Digo ligeramente asombrado mientras volteo hacia atrás.

Allí estás. Con tu uniforme típico y tu mirada penetrante.

- "¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Deberías estar durmiendo."

- "Lo mismo te digo, Anaís. El que seas una guerrera mágica no te hace invencible." – Digo sonriendo ligeramente.

Te sonrojas ligeramente. No sabes cuanto me gusta observar como tus tersas mejillas blancas se colorean de la vergüenza.

- "No podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidí caminar un poco."

- "Igual yo." – Te digo mientras pasas a mi lado para poder observar, tras la ventanilla, el exterior.

Puedo observar el reflejo de tu cara en el pequeño vidrio, tienes una mirada algo confusa, desconcertada e incluso triste. No me gusta eso, me causa una gran impotencia verte así, sin siquiera tener una ligera pista de que ideas pasan por tu cabeza. Me acerco un poco a ti, aunque sé que no debo, siento que tengo que darte ese aliento de apoyo que tu mirada pide; no puedo evitarlo.

- "¿Desde cuándo Céfiro está así?" – Tu tono de voz refleja gran preocupación. No me ayudas Anaís.

- "Poco tiempo después que vencieron a Zagato y a la princesa Esmeralda. La destrucción de Céfiro, en vez de detenerse, aumentó su velocidad. Guru Clef despertó del hechizo de Zagato y con él al mando, Caldina, Ascot, Ráfaga y yo logramos poner a la mayoría de las personas a salvo en el castillo. Tiempo después Latis volvió y nos ayudó también."

- "Ojalá no hubiéramos regresado a Japón, tal vez así los habríamos ayudado."

- "Anaís, lo importante es que han vuelto." – Me miras asombrada, pero luego cambias tu mirada por una llena de esperanza. – "Ya verás que resolveremos todos los problemas por lo que atraviesa Céfiro y este mundo volverá a ser tan hermoso como antes o, incluso, quizás más."

Sí, lo he logrado, me miras más animada. Segura de que todo saldrá bien. Algo que yo deseo con todo mi corazón.

- "Paris, dime ¿cómo este castillo se ha mantenido de pie?" – Una mirada curiosa reflejan tus orbes verdes.

- "Por la magia de Guru Clef. Aunque he estado sintiendo que se le estado sintiendo que todo se le está haciendo cada día más difícil." – La curiosidad aumentó en tus ojos ante mis palabras pidiéndome más información. – "Sabes que Céfiro se maneja con el poder del pensamiento y, últimamente, las personas han ido perdiendo la esperanza en un futuro de luz, de paz y armonía, lo cual ha ido generando mucha tristeza en los corazones y, a su vez, miedo. Es por esto, que la destrucción de Céfiro cada vez va más en aumento. Ya no hay ríos, ni lagos. Muchos animales se han extinto. La vida fuera de este castillo no existe." – Tu mirada está clavada fijamente en mis ojos, estás muy atenta a todo lo que sale de mi boca. Debo admitir que mi tono de voz no es de plena seguridad. – "Aunque estamos tratando de levantar el ánimo de la gente, no es tarea fácil, jamás había visto a las personas tan desamparadas como ahora. Nunca habíamos pasado por una crisis como esta. Y sin duda, a todos nos cruza a veces el pensamiento de si podremos resistir lo suficiente hasta que aparezca el nuevo Pilar."

- "Supongo que la preocupación de si el nuevo Pilar es de Céfiro o no, también aumenta la incertidumbre." – Un sonido sale de mi garganta respondiendo afirmativamente tu suposición.

- "Pero creemos plenamente en Guru Clef y seguiremos luchando hasta el final." – Mi tono de voz, que ahora inspira más confianza y tranquilidad. Tu mirada igualmente se relaja. – "Y con ustedes aquí, nuestras probabilidades aumentan. Ustedes han visto la belleza de Céfiro, los calientes rayos del Sol, el despejado cielo azul, las cristalinas aguas, las montañas flotantes y los verdes prados y bosques. Sabemos que darían la vida por este lugar. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros tiene con que pagarles tanta amabilidad."

- "¡Paris!" – Me dices algo ¿indignada? – "Nosotras estamos aquí para protegerlos, para ayudarlos, porque ustedes se han ganado nuestros corazones. No estamos haciendo esto porque queramos algo a cambio. Al contrario, es un verdadero placer y honor poder defender a un planeta tan hermoso como Céfiro y a la gente que habita en él. Ninguna de nosotras sabe porqué, pero realmente sentimos una conexión muy fuerte con ustedes y puedes estar seguro de que no los abandonaremos y menos ahora que nos necesitan."

Una gran sonrisa se esboza en mi cara. Gracias…

- "Has cambiado mucho Anaís." – Te sonrojas nuevamente.

- "¿Tú crees?" – Tu voz se nota trémula ¿Te puse nerviosa?

- "¡Claro! Ya no eres la niña temerosa de antes que no tenía ni la pizca de confianza en sus habilidades." – Ahora soy yo el que te mira fijamente. – "Te has convertido en toda una mujer, Anaís." – Sonrío ampliamente, tus mejillas y tu nariz se han enrojecido con un fuerte tono carmesí.

- "Bueno, supongo que es cierto… Gracias, Paris." – Dices tímidamente.

- "Creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos a dormir, nos espera un largo día mañana, guerrera mágica." – Digo volteando a ver hacia la ventanilla.

- "Sí, tienes razón." – Volteas y empiezas a caminar por el pasillo, pero te detienes y caminas de regreso hacia mí, te acercas mucho. – "Paris, gracias." – Me dices dándome un beso en la mejilla, ruborizándome. – "Buenas noches."

Vuelves a caminar hacia la dirección en que queda tu habitación, dejándome completamente sonrojado. Me has besado…

- "Buenas noches, Anaís." – respondo mientras te veo alejarte.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Tal vez no te conozca mucho y tu tampoco me conoces mucho a mí, sin embargo, no me cabe duda, me gusta estar contigo… mi bella Anaís.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Comentario del autor:**

**¡Hola! **Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió luego de volver a ver la primera temporada de Magic Knight Rayearth y los cinco primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada. En fin, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco, es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime. Y si no, pues no los culpo, no soy yo un Cervantes, un Gabriel García Márquez, ni Pablo Neruda, pero se hace el intento de escribir lo mejor que se puede, y allí vamos mejorando poco a poco, al menos eso creo yo. Por último, sin deseos de quitarles más tiempo, agradezco cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario que deseen realizar ¡Gracias por leer!

Atentamente,

Amboise R.

"**El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad."**

**Víctor Hugo**


End file.
